light after darkness: Sequel to Naruto's a hostess
by Chronos guardian
Summary: After a long wait the air starts to move again and things are taking place that can't be stopped. In an attempt to find her mom's killer Sakura meets a legend and brings salvation to a girl that has seen too little love. Naruto is there to guide both.


Here's the sequel to Naruto's a hostess. Stationed in the future.

**

* * *

**

Passing Souls

Prologue: My mom's gone!

In the large nation of Konoha, famous for its great climates, festivals, and tall skyscrapers one lone girl wept. In the heart of the large nation, at its capital Konohagakue no Sato named after the nation itself. In one of the richest districts a little girl with pink hair was crying. You may be wondering why Sakura Haruno from one of the richest and noble families would be crying. Well the answer was simple, in front of the wiping girl lay the lifeless body of her mother. The late Ms. Haruno; divorced after being with an abusive husband for more than eight years. The court case had been the talk of the town, they was hardly anyone who didn't remember how the man had tried to hit Ms. Haruno right in front of the judge. To say he lost the case would be an understatement; he would spend ten years in prison. Sakura herself had been five at the time, the divorce had effects on her young mind in many ways but I digress. The main point was Sakura was staring into the eyes of her lifeless mother. She could still remember her mother's last words.

"_He was right…what a fool I've been…Sakura honey…I need you to go this address…live happily there…mommy loves you dear…"_ those were her mother's last words before she died. Sakura herself had been at school when the person had come to murder her mother. She had stepped in through the front door and instantly had regretted it when she saw the body of her mother lying on the floor, drowning in her own blood.

"The police should be coming soon mom…" Sakura's voice didn't hold any real conviction, right now her body was on autopilot. Her emerald eyes were staring into the distance; she didn't mind that by now her mother's blood had already begun to stain her uniform. She could always buy another one but a mother; now that was something you couldn't replace. She could hear the faint noises of sirens getting louder. In no time loud banging was heard at her door and when no one would answer it was knocked down. The police officers found Sakura on her knees, beside the body of her dead mother with her fists balled.

"She's in shock, poor thing" said one of the female officers as she tried to drag Sakura away from her mother's dead body. It seemed futile at first but them Sakura's body suddenly became mobile again. She lashed out at the female officer, punching her straight in the face.

"You useless scum! Where were you?! My mother was dieing, where were you?!" she screamed at them, making sure to glare at each. The female officer was still in shock as she nursed her already bruised cheek. Slowly another male officer crept closer to her. He had jet black hair cut into the shape of a bowl around his head. He was tan, with the hugest eyebrows Sakura had ever seen and if it had been another scenario she would have laughed or cracked a joke about them but as it was this wasn't another scenario. What had happened was real and it was staring Sakura right in the face, her mom was gone and she hadn't been there for the woman. It hit her like a ton of bricks, after all the times her mom would take the blows from her father just for her the woman died alone. She hadn't noticed when the officer with the green leather jacket had gotten to her but when he hugged her she broke down crying. The paramedics had to work around them as they cleared the scene.

Hours later after her dramatic breakdown Sakura sat at the police station. The weird officer in the green jacket, Gai something had been his name was still trying to cheer her hope. She deeply appreciated what he was trying to do but right now Sakura felt like she needed to be alone. She wished the damn idiots in the higher ranks would hurry up with their reports so that she could leave. Mourning her mother at the police station was not her idea of dignified. Finally after what seemed like forever a man with black spiky hair with the official leaf headband; one of the oldest traditions in konoha walked towards the two. He wore the normal gray police uniform with black sandals.

"Hello my name is Hagane Kotetsu, Ms. Sakura you are free to leave now but before that may I ask if you have anyone to stay with?" he was speaking politely to her and Sakura knew she was being unfair to both Gai and this Kotetsu but she couldn't help it. Right now she felt like the world was against her.

She shudder when he asked her if she had a place to stay because she knew the answer was no. She'd rather die than to be handed back to that brute of a man she called father. He'd only think of her as a molestation toy and a nice new punching bag. It was then that she remembered the crumpled up paper her mother had slipped into her hands before dieing. "Yes I do sir".

The man named Kotetsu nodded his head before excusing himself. Gai gave a suspicious look after having seen her shudder. It made him worried, he had seen many cases far too similar to this where the victim would say they had somewhere when they really didn't and would end up doing something crazy to themselves or becoming something less than youthful. This girl didn't seem to be the type to do that but then again so did those other forty-five he let go.

Clearing his throat to catch her attention and distract her from rummaging into her school book bag he began to speak. "Sakura-chan I'd hate to see anything happen to your youthful spirit so if you don't have a place to stay its okay. You can stay with me and my family!"

Sakura held her ears at the volume of the man's voice and hissed at him. She turned around to see if anyone had heard him and sure enough she saw Kotetsu coming back to them. Her green eyes burned with a fury that if let unchecked could scorch the very building. "Gai-san I assure you I have somewhere to stay, now if you would please allow me to leave with no more further embarrassment I'll be going". Sakura didn't wait for him to reply; she quickly grabbed her things and stormed out of the station not wanting to look back because she was sure she'd see the hurt in the kind man's black eyes.

She walked for several streets before stopping and retrieving the note from her book bag. She swore when she saw stains of blood covering some of the directions. Luckily Sakura was a smart girl; she could vaguely make out "_Wind café"_ all she had to do was go to a phone booth and get directions. Once that was through she began to cut her way across town. She sighed when she saw how far this place was from her school, she'd have to change schools no doubt. She cut through many alleys and streets and soon she was beginning to despair that she would not find the place and be left homeless as Gai had suspected. She had just entered another dark alleyway; her feet were killing her so she decided to rest for a minute. She tried in vain to find a clean spot to seat down but in the end resigned herself to just plumping down anywhere. Her mind began to drift off and she began to see her stand in life.

_I'm without a mother…home and I can't trust anyone. The police said mother had committed suicide but that can't be true. Mom would never do something so simple-minded. When I get to this wind café what will I tell the manager, 'excuse me, my dead mother sent me to live with you'. No I can't say that but then again that's if I can find this place. One thing is for sure though I'm going to get back at whoever did this to her,_ She thought in conviction. Her new mission in life gave her the strength she needed to continue on her endless journey. Her breath caught in her throat as she emerged from the alleyway.

There right across the alleyway was the most magnificent building she had ever seen. At the entrance of the café were two water dragon statues curling out of a water fountain holding an orb in their mouths. If Sakura wasn't a realist and she didn't believe that dragons were dead she would have said those dragons were real. She stared more intently at the building itself. She tried not to be distracted by the sakura tree growing by the side of the building or at the swing set. The building was beautiful, whoever owned it had taste. It had a blue tiled roof, the building itself had a classic Chinese design to it and a castle like look to it, the front doors were paper screen sliding doors with cloud designs on it with birds flying towards a sunrise. How they were able to keep from getting robbed with sliding doors Sakura had no idea. There were two windows at the front but she couldn't see the inside of the building. Sakura let out a sigh, "Well here goes nothing".

Inside a certain building a blonde man with long spiky hair that reached past his shoulder blades with the top half placed in a neat ponytail while the rest was left to flow and spike out at the ends. His sapphire eyes gleamed with mischief as he stared out the window, he could feel a grin tugging at his lips.

"See something interesting Naruto?" asked his co-worker from the kitchen.

The man turned to his friend and allowed his infamous foxy grin to show. Deep blue eyes locked onto brown ones and an invisible message was sent. The brunet in the kitchen smiled as well, scratching lightly on the old scar across his nose. It had long since healed, several decades ago you could say.

"Iruka get another dish ready. A stray kitten is coming to visit."


End file.
